Secrets and Saphires
by sandrocks
Summary: Narcissa Black is a sneaky, manipulative fifth year who is bored with the airheaded company she keeps. Lucius is smart and doesn't fall for her charms, but secretly carries a soft spot for her. Is it the beginning of a beautiful romance?
1. Jewelry and Gifts

Narcissa Black put her hands on her hips and glared. Her glare was nasty. Those on the receiving end would usually do anything to rectify themselves, and maybe be rewarded with her beautiful smile. Yes, Narcissa certainly knew how to work her charms to get what she wanted. Anybody could see she was beautiful. She was tall, and slim, but with curves were they should be and long, tonned legs then went on for miles. She was pale, but not deathly so, with a golden overtone to her skin. Her hair was long and fell gently to her waist; the angelic locks were eternally soft and golden blonde. She had high cheekbones, and a regal nose. Her lips were plump and lucious, and extremely expressionate whenever her mood shifted. As beautiful as the rest of her was, nothing could compare to those bright blue eyes, so big and manipulative, lined by thick blonde lashes and thin, well kept blonde eyebrows.

The recipient of her glare cowered slightly. "Very sorry, Miss Black. I'll – I'll go check in the back if we have anything similar."

"I'm not sure that I even want to look at anything else in this store, after my direct instructions were so neglected." She sniffed affectedly. They had forgotten to keep her hold on a certain necklace, and it was gone.

"I'm sure we can make some deal, and lower the price…"

Her eyes flashed. "What are you insinuating? I can pay full price for whatever I want. Now go and bring out all your best diamond necklaces! I don't have all day."

She drummed her fingers on the counter while the attendant practically ran into the storeroom. Normally she wasn't this rude, but her day was awful so far. Awful. And she had been looking forward to that diamond necklace, and now she wouldn't have it. But she did feel a bit bad about scaring the ppor attendant like that. That was something Bella would do, not her.

He was back as quick as he could. Well, something had come out of her meanness. He was carrying several boxes in the trademark emerald colour and set them down on the glass counter. "As I recall, Miss Black, you were looking for something to wear to the Christmas ball? And you wished it to be quite large?" He opened the boxes and showed them to her. They were all quite magnificent. But as soon as Narcissa saw the third necklace, she knew it had to be hers. It was a chain of diamonds, a thin chain, and it was adorned with a big snpwflake pendant. The snowflake was covered in diamonds, and in the middle there was a particularly large one. It sat right above her chest, and Narcissa was more then pleased with its looks. She turned those blue eyes of hers onto the salesman, and then began to haggle. Once the price was suitably lowered (money or not, she was a Slytherin and knew when to take advantage of a situation), and the box was wrapped up with a bow and placed carefully in Narcissa's black purse, she left the store with an icy smile and emerged into the quiet sidestreet in Hosmede.

There was a lot more to Hogsmede then what the main street offered. The little village had another main street, this one full of luxiourius clothing and jewelry stores, that were hidden in cozy little cottages. These stores weren't the ordinary kind – you had to be on a list to enter any of one them, and not too many people were on the lists. Narcissa was doing her shopping by herself. She wasn't too sure which of her friends would be permitted in which stores, and she didn't want to be made foolish by some airhead comment that could easily pop out of any of their mouths. The only person she felt comfortable taking shopping with her was Jasmine LeBlanc. Jasmine was a french girl, a descendant from the Bourbon family, who had retreated into the magical world many years ago. The only reason she didn't attend Beauxbatons was because in her third year she had been expelled after one too many suspensions. She was quite the devil when anyone pissed her off, although she now knew how to control that.

But Jasmine was on a date this Hogsmede outing, with a certain Ravenclaw Head Boy.

"Think of all the possibilities, Cissy. We could do whatever we wanted after curfew… with the head boy under my wing, we can get away with all kinds of mischief." Her dark eyes had glittered. There was no question that her and Narcissa were the two most beautiful girls in the school. They were both built the same, although Jasmine was a little shorter and curvier, but the rest was different. Jasmine was dark, almost black hair that had delicate curls in it that alwas bounced when she tossed her head. Her skin was also quite pale, and she had a little snub nose and a few cute freckles grazing it. Her eyes were a strange, almost honey colour, flecked with gold and a glint of mischief. The two Slytherin witches got away with everything they did – and they did a lot. Sneaking into Hogsmede whenever they felt like it, not wearing their school robes to dinner, sneaking into the restricted section to find books, pranking those damn annoying Gryffindors… and neither of them had ever gotten a detention the past year and a half, since they had become friends.

Narcissa paused thoughfully on the street. It was still early, and she had blatently turned down every date proposition just so she could shop her little heart out. After a few seconds hesitation, she pulled her cloak tighter around her and hurried off to her favorite store on the street, Tander's.

Tander's wasn't the same as the rest of the stores, which shone of prestige and class and were all neat and chic and designed to look that way. Tander's was a vintage shop, and it was curiously set up. There were books, there were clothes, there were odd ornaments. It was like an expensive junk store, only nothing in there was junk. The store occupied both floors of the little cottage, and it was alwas dark in there, the heavy curtains drawn and the only light coming from the long, tapered candled that hung on the walls.

She softly pressed the bell outside the plain blue door and waited for it to open. It did, but just a crack, and soft hiss asked, "Your name…"

"Narcissa Black." She announced plainly, and the the door quickly opened wide to receive her.

"Ah, Miss Black, how may I help you today?" the witch who owned the sotre appeared out of nowhere as Narcissa removed her cloak and handed it to the waiting house elf. "We just received in some beautiful new scarves, right in the back corner. As well, some magnificent books that would be a fine collection to your library."

"I'm not looking for anything in particular, thank you, Lady Turblat."

Lady Turnblat was a earie-looking person. Something about her was just – creepy. She was pretty, but her age and her experiences had worn it down, and now she was rather plain. When her husband had died, she had retreated to her place of birth, Hogsmede, and opened the succesful store.

Narcissa wandered into the depths of the store. She could spend hours in here, looking for treasures. And she knew she would never be disturbed.

Nearly an hour later, she heard the chime of the front door ring again, but she didn't look to see who it was. She looked at the small pile of things beside her that she had decided to buy. There was a pair of delicate, elbow-length lace gloves, a silver hairband entwined with an emerald vine, and an old book with a cover of blue silk which looked promising. She was engrossed in a collection of corsets from the 18th century that were lying in a trunk and didn't hear the quiet footsteps that approached her.

"Well, well, well, Narcissa Black. Shouldn't you be on a date somewhere, not in a dusty little shop full of odd things?"

She twirled around and came face to face with Lucious Malfoy. He infuriated her, because no matter what she did he never seemed to fall for her charms. And he was constantly pointing out that every boy she dated she was only using, and that it was not out of any sincere feeling.

"I like to shop." She said icily. "Preferably alone, so, if you don't mind…"

He smirked. "Sorry, Miss Black, but you will not be getting away from me that easily."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to escape your clutches, Mr. Malfoy. I could easily do that."

"Really? Could you? I was under the assumption that the only way you know how to get out of a situation is by fluttering those eyelashes of yours."

"Actually, I much prefer to curse my way out of anybody's clutches, but as I am not an attention-seeking prat like youself, I would rather keep my true abilities hidden and use my charm as far as it takes me." She said it cooly, but inside she was boiling with rage. How dare he acuse her of being as air-headed as the rest of her assosiates. She knew she wasn't. Hell, _he_ knew she wasn't.

All he was really trying to do was get under her skin, and he was succeeding at that.

A smirk curled on his face. "As much as I enjoy, ah, _debating_ with you, I actually apporached you because of a dilema I thought you could help me out with. You see, I am trying to find something for my mother, for christmas. I'm sorry to say she's not too thrilled with me at the moment – something about how I accidentaly smashed all her vases – so I need to find her something quite perfect."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment. It was a tempting offer, she loved helping people pick out gifts. Of course, she could just look at him coldly and refuse, which was sure to anger him, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to do that. "Alright, I'll help you. I'd suggest jewelry, if she is mad at you."

"Aren't you going to ask why I smashed all her precious vases?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it." She led the way over the the corner of the store dedicated to jewelry. She could feel the eyes of the owner on the two of them, standing in the shadows, but she did not come forward to help, strangely enough. "Do you know anything about your mother's taste in jewery?" she questioned.

He paused. "Well, I know she likes it. And I know that she loves extravagat pieces to match with her simple clothing."

She nodded. "Alright, lets look." They both imersed themselves in looking through the drawers. The jewelry wasn't neatly organized, but there was several tall dressers with hundreds of little drawers filled with old, elegant jewelry.

"I think one of these three she would admire most." He placed a bracelet, a ring, and a necklace on the counter. The bracelet was like a coiling snake, made of silver, with diamonds and emeralds on the face of the snake. It was an extremely Slytherin piece of jewelry.

"It belonged to a witch named Harietta." She read from the label. "She killed herself because somebody stole her matching snake necklace."

Lucious snorted. "Women." He said snarkily. "They get upset over the littlest things."

Narcissa accidentaly dug her heel into his food as she reached over to grab the bracelet from him. When he yelped, she shrugged and gave him her most innocent, wide-eyed look. "I think your mother would love this bracelet, and it would suit her Slytherin side. Besides, it has emeralds and diamonds." Which obviously made anything acceptable.

He gave her a charming grin. "Thank you for your help, and I think you are quite right, she will love this."

Something else caught Narcissa's eye, in the glass display case beneath them. It was a ring, a beautiful flower ring. The flower was made of silver, and covered with saphires. It twinkled beautifully. Narcissa didn't even want to contemplate the cost – she had already bought a diamond necklace today. She sighed, but turned away from it.

"If that is all, Malfoy, I'll be on my way. I'm supposed to meet Jasmine in fifteen minutes."

Lady Turnblat appeared out of the shadows. "Will you be purchasing anything today, Miss Black?"

She handed over the galleons for the book, hair piece, and gloves, and a last glance at the ring, she bid both Malfoy and Lady Turnblat a pleasant day, and quickly set off for the Three Broomsticks.

The following day was the first day of break. Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside a carriage for two fifth-year boys to bring down her and Jasmine's luggage. Jasmine was dreamily staring around her, no doubt excited to go home to France, and the warmth. She was always complaining about the chilliness in the winter, and snow she hated more then anything else.

"Will you be visiting me again around New Years?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, how could I miss the ball?" she smirked. She protkey'd to Paris every year for the New Year's ball, and spent a few days with her best friend, shopping in the streets of paris, muggle and wizard. The designer muggle clothing that could be found was something else. Something a little… magic.

Panting, two of their classmates finally managed to haul the heavy trunks over to the carriage. Naricssa's was covered in pale green silk, and had the Black family crest engraved in silver thread on the front.

"Thank you so much." Narcissa smiled angelicly at the boys. "Have a Merry Christmas!" she waved at them and the two girls stepped into smelly carriage.

"I'm so excited to be back at my chateau!" Jasmine took off her pale blue leather gloves. "My comfortable bed, all my clothing…" she sighed happily. "And no more ghastly english food!"

Narcissa laughed. "Enough of those dainty french tastes, Jasmine. The food a Hogwarts is quite delicious, although of course my manner has a better assortment." She sniffed delicatly. When the bumpy carriage ride was over and they were settled in the train, they both immediately changed into richer and more elegant robes, and were soon joined by assortment of Slytherins. Malfoy was there, with his new girlfriend du jour, Celeste Parkinson. She was an annoying brat in Narcissa's eyes, but since she regularly saw her, especially at all the holiday balls, dinner parties, and charity events, she did her best to be nice to the girl. Not friendly… just nice. The Blacks were above the Parkinsons.

"You better all be coming to my party night after next." Malfoy said coolly to the compartment. Every year, he had a party _without_ their parents and without the stuffy rules. The party was always a drunken display of debauchary – last year, somebody had accidentally set fire to a part of the forest beside the Malfoy mannor, and everyone always slept at the mannor in the many, many rooms… or passed out on various floors, although it depended on individual. "We added some new parts to our manor. A heated swimming pool, and also an ice rink. It looks like you're missing out again, Jasmine." He smirked at her. He'd always had a sort of grudge against Jasmine, although they were both tight-lipped about it. It was normal. They were Slytherins, and they didn't divuldge unneccesary information.

"I'm sure you're little party is nothing to special, after all I have better things to do." She replied snidely. "Now shut up and go play with your own friends."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You know, Jasmine, I _was _about to leave, but now I might say just to piss you off."

"How sweet, you'd rather spend time in here because of me instead of your girlfriend."

Narcissa cocked her eyebrow at Malfoy. _I wouldn't tempt her_. She mouthed at him. He gave her a slight nod, and turned to bid his girlfriend goodbye. Jasmine, already bored with the conversation, was looking for her next place of amusement and her eyes fell on the copy of _Witch Weekly _beside Celeste.

"Celeste, would you be a dear and lend me your magazine?" she said in her sweetest voice. Celeste begrudgingly handed over the magazine. None of Malfoy's girlfriends ever liked Jasmine, because of the obvious sexual tension between her and Malfoy. "Thanks, sweetie." She told her brightly, and immersed herself in it. Malfoy and two of his friends let themsleves out, and the chatter in the compartment quickly returned to gossip.

Narcissa sighed, and leaned her head against the window, her eyes watching the rough scottish landscape ran beside the Hogwarts Express. She'd half-hoped this year would be different. Maybe her classes would be a little more interesting. Maybe there would be someone who she could talk to about more then clothes, parties, and how to get boys to do stuff for you. Not that she didn't love all those things…

She just didn't want her whole life to be about them.

She must have nodded off against the windows, because she she woke up they were flying past neat little towns and the sky was dark. They must be close to london. Narcissa fixed her pearly white robes with silver trim, brushed out her hair a little, and applied a bit more pearly pink lipstick. There was careful blush against her cheeks, her eyelids were dusted with a little bit of sparkly pink eyeshadow, and her long eyelashes were lengthened with eyeliner on her lid and mascara.

The train was slowing down. They were entering London; it would be no more then fifteen minutes longer, until they would be at platform nine and thee quarters. Narcissa was looking forward to see her mother and father. They loved dotting on her. Her sister Bellatrix, who was in her seventh year, didn't have such a good relatioship with them because she was rebellious and slightly twisted in nature. But she was better then Narcissa's oldest sister, a Ravenclaw who had graduated four years ago. Andromeda agreed with none of the Black family traditions and morals. None at all.

The train began to slow down even more, and Narcissa wrapped herself in the white cloack that was trimmed with white fur. She pulled her newly aquired lace gloves on her hands and they joined the students in the corridors, all anxious to get off the train and begin the holiday season.

Narcissa spotted a sixth-year Ravenclaw she knew by sight. "Excuse me." She smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes delicatly. "I was just wondering if you could do me a big favour… my trunk? I'm afraid it's a bit to heavy for me, and I don't want to set a bad example for the younger kids by using magic… we are on holiday now. Could you carry it down to platform for me?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He replied, a dazed look on his face and he glanced her up and down. Narcissa smirked. Boys were so easy.

"It's right there," she pointed at her green trunk and he hastened to get it for her.

"You'll be the first one off the train." He assured.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Mr. – "

"Collins." He held out his hand. She looked at it cautiously before she gingerly shook it, but the smile didn't leave her face. "You're Narcissa Black."

She sighed, and the train finally arrived to a screetching halt. The doors opened, and voices from parents and students descended onto the platform amidst the steam coming from the train.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied, and gracefully stepped down and off the train.


	2. The Blacks

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the last chapter. I'm not making money off this, all the characters you recognize belong to a certain JK Rowling. You may have heard of her. **

Narcissa sat stiffly in her chair. This was always the very worst part of the holidays.

Tea with her grandmother.

The elder Mrs. Black, now a widow, was none for being extremely critical of everyone, and being extremely old fashioned, especially when it came to young ladies. She was dressed completely in black, as usual, this time in soft cashmere robes that were long and elegant, even on the ancient woman. She no longer lived in the Black manor, but instead on a 'modest little' estate that she had inherited from her own family. It was customary, once the eldest man of the family died, to leave the Manor to his oldest son, and the widow, if she was still alive, would move to another house or stay with her son and his family. Narcissa was very glad that her grandmother did not chose to stay at the Manor, but rather moved away. She would have probably strangled the old witch if she had to see her every day.

Beside Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda sat equally still. All three sisters were dressed in fine, modest robes, their hair in simple buns, wearing only a few small jewls. They all sat perfectly straight, knowing they would be scolded of they weren't. As Grandmother looked them up and down, making sure they were all whole and proper, they did their best to be completely still and didn't utter a word until Grandmother announced:

"Well, you all could be worse off. But please, Narcissa, wear robes that are less low-cut. And Bellatrix, your hands, they look awfully coarse and common. Take better care of them. As for you, Andromeda, your hair looks so shabby. Do have it cut as soon as you can."

"Yes, Grandmother." They said in usnison. A house elf popped into the room with a lod crack, carrying a tray with a a teapot and three cups. Another elf appeared with a tray of sandwiches. Granmother ignored them as they prepared the tea, and immediately launched into her interrogation. She began with Andromeda.

"Do you have a suitor, my dear?"

"No, Grandmother, none at the moment."

"And how old are you know?"

"I turned twenty in August."

"My, my, Andromeda, you know that Black women are expected to be at least engaged by the time they turn twenty-one. I shall think about some suitable candidates, and I can assure you one of them will be escorting you to the Christmas Ball."

"Grandmother, it is not necessary – "

"I must disagree. Andromeda, if I think something is necessary, then it is. I am only looking after your best interests. Now, your father tells me you are still in school to become a Healer. Wat kind of nonsense is that? I thought you would have given up by now. You are a Black, not some common worker."

"But I love it, grandmother, and you have always told me that keeping the mind open is important."

"Yes, that is true, but I did not mean go looking for a career. It is important to read, and be skilled in running a household, and playing an instrument, and being intelligent enough to keep up a conversation with anybody." She continued with a list of atributes that Andromeda should have instead been working on. Andromeda looked like she was going to jump up and kill Grandmother. Not that Narcissa would have particularly minded, but it would have put a damper on the holiday season.

When she was finally done with Andromeda, she moved on to Bellatrix, questioning her about school, about her new boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrage (she actually approved of him) and about what she planned to do when she graduated from Hogwarts. She ended with a final "please remember to keep that temper of yours hidden this season. I don't want any more temper tantrums from you, and it is not ladylike to hex people, especially at balls. I will be extremely unhappy if word of that reaches my ears, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Good." She turned her attention to Narcissa, who hadn't spoken yet. "Now, young lady, this is the year you do you OWLs, correct?"

"Yes, Grandmother, in June."

"Very good. A great deal is expected of you, so study hard, but don't study too hard and look exhausted. There are plenty of eligible bachelors at Hogwarts, particularly in the Slytherin house, so always be on your best behavior and look your best." She looked her over. "Yes, although you inherited your mother's looks, you hold yourself like a Black, and you are quite pretty. I imagine the boys are all begging for a chance with you, now that you are fifteen?"

"Not begging, exactly, Grandmother, but yes, they are interested. They ask me on dates, expecially when there is a Hogsmede weekend." She did her best to sound wide-eyed and innocent.

"Do you date any of these boys, Narcissa?"

"Sometimes, yes. But only on Hogsmede weekends."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. We don't want any rumors about you sneaking off with wizards. Hogsmede is a good place to be asked to. But make sure the wizards are suitable. Nobody has yet caught your interest, then?"

"No, not yet."

The questions continued. Boys, grades, friends, what they did in their free time, it was all covered. The yearly interrogation was always lengthy and very thorough. They each ate one delicate sandwhich, sipped their tea carefully, and prayed that it would be soon over. When Grandmother finally announced that she was tired and wished to retire, they all stood up quickly and went to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Grandmother, see you on Christmas Eve." Narcissa curtsied properly and kissed her wizened cheek.

"Yes, my dear, and remember what I told you about low-cut robes, please."

They were all silent all the way to the large fireplace in the front entrance, where they threw in floo powder and wizzed away to their communal sitting room.

"I hate that woman!" Andromeda burst out, collapsing onto a chair. The sitting room was in their personal wing of the Manor. There was a sitting room, and a large balcony attached to it that in the summer they ate many breakfasts on, enjoying the view of the grounds. There were four rooms attached to the sitting room; a bedroom for each of them, and a dressing room for when they were getting ready for balls. There were mirrors all around, a fridge full of champagne, and elevated stands where they stood when their gowns were getting adjusted. "She's a senile old bitch." She grabbed a few shortbread cookies off a platter and shoved them in her mouth angrily.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Andy." Bellatrix drawled, dropping her emerald cloack on the ground. "We all hate her. She's the same every year. Its about time you got used to it."

Andy scowled at her. Before a full scale brawl errupted between them, Narcissa thought it would be wise to intervene. "Come on, let's not bicker about Grandmother, she isn't worth it. It's the holidays – can we at least pretend we all like each other?"

Neither of them answered, but they didn't yell, either. Satisfied, she retreated to her large, beautiful room, enjoying simply being in it and not in the Hogwarts dungeons. It had two large floor to ceiling windows, and in the middle a door that opened to a small private balcony. There was a little sitting area beside the bookshelf, as well as a large vanity with an assortment of make-up and creams and hair products. It was ancient, but well kept; white in colour, with a very kind mirror who only ever said nice things. All her jewelry was safely locked in the drawers of the vanity. There were framed pictures and knicknacks on several small end tables throughout the room, and an old desk dear one of the windows. The biggest thing in the room was the giant, king-sized four-poster bed, full of fluffy pillows. The curtains were light, almost transparent white, and in the summer when the winds were open they waved merrily and usually put Narcissa comfortably to sleep. She had a huge attached closet, with a impressive shoe rack, a long mirror, and hundreds of pieces of clothing. There was also a bathroom, made in all whiter marble, with a big, sunk in bathtub, a shower large enough to fit half a dozen people in it, and a large, immaculate sink.

Narcissa picked out a book, stripped off the uncomfortable robes, and slipped into a green silk nightie. She was exhausted. The last few weeks before break ag Hogwarts had been caotic, and she barely slept last night because they had gone out for dinner directly from the train station and had risen early for some breakfast with a few of their close family friends. After that they had to prepare to go see Granmother, and then there was the actual tea with her… she was sure her mother would pop in soon to see how it had gone, but for now, all she wanted to do was crawl under her soft covers, and curl up with her book.

"So, you'll be there then?" Rosaline Greengrass' excited face piered up at her from her fireplace. It was the following afternoon, and Rosaline had flooed her to invite her over to her house to get ready for Malfoy's party with her. The girl was practically peeing herself with excitmenet over the party.

"Yes, I will, at seven." Narcissa replied, wishing the girl would go away already. She didn't feel like small talk. "I'll floo over. See you then, Rosaline."

"Bye Cissy!" She was gone with a pop. Narcissa pulled her silk robe closer around her and called for a house elf. She had risen late, and spent over an hour soaking in the bathtub. Her skin was beautifully soft now, like only the soaps and lotions of her own home could do for her, and she smelled like lavender.

"Miss Black, Polly at your service." The little elf bowed. "What does miss need from Polly?"

"I'm hungry, Polly. I want some of my favorite salad, and perhaps some bread and butter. And bring me a coffee. Oh, and tell my mother that I will not be attending dinner tonight, as I am going to Rosaline Greengrass' at seven and I need to get ready and look my best."

"Polly will do that all, Miss. Is Miss needing anything else?"

"No, Polly, that is all. You may go now."

The elf bowed and was gone with a crack. Narcissa settled back on her bed, but the moment she did she was once again inturrupted. A huge grey and white owl was waiting for her outside her balcony, carrying a letter and a package, tapping against her window impatiently. Recieveing mail was nothing strange to Narcissa, but the package was. It wasn't her birthday, and all the gifts she would be recieveing for Christmas were delivered to the front of the hosue and placed under the christmas tree by the house elves. The prospect of the the package was enough to pull her out of bed, and she opened the window and let the bird fly in with a gust of chilly air. She shut it quickly, shivering, and turned her attention to the proper, haughty looking owl. Once she had relieved it of its delivery, the owl flew up and demanded her to open the window immediately. It wasn't waiting for a response, it seemed.

Narcissa sat down on her bed and opened the envelope, which simply had _Narcissa_ written on it. There was a short letter inside.

_Dear Miss Black, _

_As I'm sure you've guessed, the package contains a christmas gift for you. Don't open it until Christmas Eve, please, in the privacy of your room or place it under the tree if you like. _

_Merry Christmas!_

There was no signature, and she didn't recognize the elegant script. Frowning slightly, she turned her attention to the little package. Wait until christmas? Whoever had sent her the gift was crazy, and obviously didn't know her well. She had very little self-restraint when it came to gifts.

She undid the purple bow and let it slide off the navy wrapping paper. She paused for a second, wondering if it was some kind of prank, or something nasty for someone who didn't like her. But aside from some jealous girls, there weren't too many enemies she had, since she was a fairly nice and well behaved person, and didn't pick fights with anybody, even the Gryffindors, for no reason.

She tried to pull of the wrapping paper, but it wouldn't budge. After several minutes of failing to open it, she gave up. Maybe the person who sent it to her _did_ know her a bit better, after all, and had taken necessary precautions.

_Crack_. "Polly has come with your lunch, miss." The little elf squeeked. "Where is miss wanting to take her meal?"

"Just put it on the breakfast table, Polly." Narcissa motioned to the little round coffee table by her favorite arm chair.

"Does miss need anything else before Polly goes to talk to Mistress?"

Narcissa hesitated. "Actually, yes, can you try to open this package? It looks like its sealed with magic and father would be angry if he found out that I was using magic." She handed the little elf the sealed package. She was beyond curious to know what was inside. The elf tried by hand first, and then tried with some of her strong elf magic.

She squeeled and dropped the package as if it had burned her. "Miss, the package burned Polly's hands. Polly will try something else"

Narcissa sighed. "No, Polly, its alright, it looks like whoever sent me this really doesn't want me to open it until Christmas Eve. You can go now."

"Thank you, Miss, Polly is sorry she couldn't help."

She spent the rest of the day doing nothing except relaxing. It was nice. She didn't even mind when Bellatrix invaded her room and demanded to know what she was wearing to Malfoy's party. She pointed at a loose black silk sress with a silver zipper all the way down the front and two long frills on wither side of the zipper. It was short sleeved and short.

"I need to borrow your grey boots. The heeled ones."

"Go for it. You know where they are."

"Thanks, Cissy! You better be wearing those black heeled knee-high boots you got the other weekend. The ones you showed me that have suede on the top?"

She nodded. "I think I will. Are you going with Rody?"

"Yea, and some other friends, we're going to Lucius' early to help him set up."

"Help him drink, in other words."

"Well, that too. Wanna come with us?"

Cissy was pleasantly surprised by the offer. "I'd love to but I told Rosaline Greengrass I would go with her and some other girls."

"Oh, come one, ditch them! It will be much more fun with me." Bellatrix came over and grabbed her hands. "You simply must! Just floo Rosaline and invent some reason that you have dinner tonight, late, so its easier if you come with me."

Narcissa smiled. "Alright, I will." When Bellatrix was nice, she could get anything she wanted. The girls, when they were younger, had been extremely close, but as they got older they had grown apart. They never bickered like Bellatrix and Andy did, and shared secrets whenever they were at home and actually had time.

"Perfect! We're going to get ready in here. You're vanity is nicer. I'll be back in a bit."

Narcissa rolled her eyes but didn't comment on her sister's bossy attitude. She flood Rosaline, but instead got her house elf to take a message (much to Narcissa's delight) and soon after Bellatrix came into her room with a bottle of champagne for them to share while they got ready. When they were finally dressed, made-up, and jewelled up, they took their jackets and matching cashmere scarves (Bellatrix's was grey, to go with her black wool jacket, and Narcissa's was emerald, to go with her grey wool jacket) and went to say goodbye to their mother. They were both a little tipsy from the champagne and kept giggling.

"What time will you be home, girls?" Their mother asked from her usual perch in the parlour, a cup of tea at her side and a letter in front of her.

"Tomorrow. We're sleeping there." Bellatrix said firmly. Narcissa would never be able to get away with such a straight-forward answer. "Don't worry about us, mother."

She sighed. "Very well, but be home by noon. Our christmas dinner is at five o'clock and there will be tons to before that."

"Yes, mother."

"Now behave, girls. That includes you, Bellatrix." She looked at them sternly. Narcissa had inherited all her looks from her. She was already in her mid fourties, but still a very beautiful woman, with her figure intact and only a few wrinkled around her pretty blue eyes.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and grabbed Narcissa's arm, pulling her towards the big fireplace. It was the best one to floo in and out of since it was the biggest and cleanest of them all. Bellatrix stepped in first and announced "Malfoy Mannor." She was gone in seconds. Narcissa took her place, and with a final wave to her mother, she too disapeared in a haze of green smoke.

They arrived in a large, airy blue room, with a wall of windows facing the swimming pool. The majority of the party always took place in this large, relativly empty room. They didn't want to use the ballroom – they spent enough time there. There was a large bar on one side of the room, and a dance floor. Fake snow was falling from the ceiling and evaporating once it reaches the hight most people where. There were ice sculptures around the room as well, and in the middle of the room a silver champagne fountain with glasses all around the rim of it. Malfoy and a big group of his friends were sitting around a table made of ice, several bottles of firewhiskey in front of them.

"I brought my baby sister." Bellatrix announced loudly. Narcissa suddenly felt a little out of place amongst all the seventh years. Two brunettes gazed at her coldy, something Bellatrix didn't miss. "Don't mess with her. You'll all be blown away by her charm, I'm sure." She threw herself into a chair beside her boyfriend, and proceeded to give him a very thorough hello.

Malfoy caught her eye and nodded to the empty seat beside him. Relieved that he didn't glare at her for even showing up, she quickly walked over to the chair and sat down.

He noticed that she was still wearing her jacket, and frowned. "Toles!" he barked. A nervous elf appeared infront of him quickly. "Take this young lady's jacket and scarf, and put hang them up in the skating room."

Narcissa quickly shrugged off her jacket and handed it off to the elf, who left with another crack.

"You better be coming skating with me later." He told her. "Its quite fun."

She shrugged. "I've never really tried, it looks hard, and slippery."

Malfoy leaned closer to her. His breath smelled like firewhiskey. "Don't worry, I'll teach you a spell that makes it as easy as walking." He poured a glass of firewhiskey for her.

Yaxley called from down the table. "Malfoy, do you really think little miss perfect can drink that much? We wouldn't her throwing up right away." He gave her a nasty grin. Narcissa resisted the urge to reach across the table and smack him.

Instead, she glared at him coldy, and drank the contents of the glass, careful not to look disgusted go cough. She set the glass down slowly and continued to glare at him.

"Shut up, Yaxley, she can obviously hold herself, she's my sister." Bellatrix said proudly. Narcissa gave him a smirk and turned back to Malfoy.

"Ignore him, he's a brute." He advised. "I'm sorry in his behalf. There's nothing wrong with being little miss perfect you know. Lots of people love that about you." He gave her a small smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile. He poured her another drink. "Drink up, peopl should be here soon."

On cue, three or four people apperated in the middle of the room and began crossing it to join them at the table. The fireplace began letting out people in many hazy green puffs. The party was starting.

**A/N: here's another chapter. The next one won't be up so fast, I'm in a giant mess of papers and exams right now. Please review! It gets me going.**


	3. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, so I don't own anything you recognize.**

The party was huge. There were people all across the big icy room, people swimming outside in the pool, and people skating. Couples had disapeared into the privacy of the shadows. A group of kids was playing drinking games with butterbeer on the table where Narcissa had sat earlier. When the corwds had begun arriving, Narcissa lost her sister and Malfoy, and found the girls she was supposed to come with. She had a good time with them, too, drinking, dancing, flirting, laughing. She hadn't laughed in so long, it felt like. The term had been… complicated; school was harder, everyone was growing up, and she had spotted her sister hidding in an empty classroom with a mudblood, kissing him. She shuddered at the memory and pushed it to the side.

"Another drink, Cissy?" Robert, a boy in her year, offered her a glass of champagne. "I've never seen you drink this much."

She gazed at him cooly. It was a little bit irritating, having all these people call her perfect and be amazed that she wasn't some sheltered angel. Well, maybe that was the image she put out. Wasn't she always thrilled with herself that very few people knew how much she actually got out, and did things she wasn't supposed to? Wasn't she thrilled that nearly everyone fell for her innocent charm?

She grabbed the glass from his hand and downed it. He smiled drunkenly, and almost toppled over as he attempted to walk closer to her but slipped in what must have been a puddle of champagne. Narcissa couldn't help but giggle at him. He was usually so composed at school.

As it grew later, the party grew slowly wilder. Garbage, scattered cups, and broken glass was scattered around the floor. There was a group of kids skinny dipping out on the pool, and on the skating rink about fifteen people were loudly, and terribly, singing.

Narcissa sat with a boy she had just met, Brett Serpus, on a pair of comfortable chairs facing the pool. A heated blanket covered the pair of them, and Narcissa found she wasn't cold at all. She was sipping on some drink of cranberry juice and firewhiskey that Brett had made for her.

He was gazing intensly at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly beautiful?" he took her hand in his.

"Yes." She said promptly, modesty forgotten. "All the time. Its kind of annoying, you know, because sometimes nobody looks at anything else except my looks. I didn't create my looks – my parents did. I want to be appreciated for something I did." She explained it all in a rush of words. She didn't even really consider what she was saying. All she knew was that her drink was delicious, and the boy sitting beside her was rather cute.

"Well I think that you're not only beautiful, but also incredibly smart." He decided. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

She dreamily thought about it. "Well I like clothes. Actually I love them. But I also love painting… althought my mother doesn't approve so I don't do it much." She ran her hands through her hair and twirled a lock around it. She liked this feeling. Being drunk. She stopped trying to make all her actions so perfect.

Brett leaned closer to her, and gently brought her face to hers and gave her a long, slow kiss, that sent shivers all the way to her toes. It was fantastic. Hungrily, she reached out for him, pulled his body closer, and he answered by pulling her into his lap. He moved her hair off her shoulder and her neck, and began planting slow, tickling kisses there; he moved back to her mouth and deepened the kiss, making her heat up deliciously.

After a while, he pulled out away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you want to go inside?"

Narcissa considered it for half a second. "Yea." She admitted, giggling. It was really late, she could tell by the fact that the party was no longer raging; people had left, or retired, and a few of the craziest were still drinking and laughing in a corner.

He got up, and like a real gentleman, helped her up. They walked inside, through the big party room, and up a staircase. Narcissa was beyond lost; she followed Brett like a lost puppy, clinging to his arm. Once they were in a dark hallway, he pushed her up against a wall and kissed her again, hungrier and more searching then before.

"Hey!" None other then the host of the party himself came strolling down the hallway, a look of disgust on his handsome. "Narcissa, what are you doing?"

She giggled again. "Kissing… him." She jabbed her finger into Brett's chest.

"Get lost." Malfoy snapped at him. "Seriously, you can do it yourself or I can do it for you."

Brett backed away from Narcissa. "Hey!" she pouted indignatly. "Why?"

To avoid answering her question, Malfoy took her arm and marched her down the hall, away from Brett. "Narcissa, if you did anything with manwhore Brett Serpus, not only would your sister have my head for not looking out for you, but you would regret it the minute you woke up beside him, naked."

"I'm not that kind of girl!" she protested, stamping her foot. "I wouldn't wake up – naked…"

He tried to hide a smile at her drunk antics. "Yea, sure, that's what you think, but if you were actually in a bed with Serpus, that's what he would expect from you."

"Well maybe I should be that type of girl." She said haughtily. "Maybe I shouldn't be some perfect ladylike girl anymore."

He laughed. "It's part of your charm, Cissy, nobody says it like a bad thing. Please, just ignore Yaxley and anything he says. And a beautiful girl like you should not loose her virginity to a man like Serpus. Now, lets find you a bed."

Narcissa went to the first door she saw and threw it open. "I want to sleep in here!" she announced. The room was huge, and beautiful. A plush cream rug met her feet as she took in the green walls, the huge bed, the modern feel of the room. She ran at the bed and threw herself on it.

"This is my room, Cissy…" he began, but she looked at him with her best doe eyes and he conceeded. "Alright, I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

She shook her head and patted the bed. "This bed is huge, we can both fit. Please?" she asked pleadingly. "Your house is scary and I don't want to sleep alone." She moved back the covers, kicked off her boots and tights, and crawled under the covers, suddenly exhausted.

He was too tired and drunk to protest any further. The lights in the room went out, and he crawled in beside her. Narcissa sighed contently. "Goodnight, Lucius." She said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Narcissa."

Somebody's warm, strong arms were wrapped around her. Eyes still shit, Narcissa wriggled against them, and felt someone shift behind her. Her eyes flew open. Lucius Mafloy's blonde hair fell slightly in her face as she tried to shift out of his arms without waking up. Her head pounded at the slight moment and her mouth felt like a dirty sock. She needed some water.

"Goodmorning." Lucius said sleepily. Suddenly, a realization come over him and his arms flew off Narcissa like he had been electrocuted. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. He looked kind of adorable, with his usually perfect hair a mess and his grey eyes half-open.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile. "Do you have some water?"

He nodded. "Dobby!" he called. The elf materialized in front of them with a loud crack. Before he had the chance to say anything, Malfoy launched into intructions. "First, I want you to bring us two glasses of water and two vials of hangover potion. Then, I want you and the other elves to start kicking people out. Start immediately, be as rude as you want to, but be nice to those you recognize as my good friends. No get out of here."

"Yes, Little Master." The elf bowed low and was gone.

"Cissy…" He began. "It's okay if I ca,, you that, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well, Cissy, I'm sorry I dragged you away from Serpus last night… but I felt obliged to take care of you, being Bella's little sister and all."

She looked at him with those big blu eyes of hers. "Thank you. It would have gotten out of hand and I would have regretted it." She said formally. Neither of them said anything for a second, but then she burst out "Is that all you think of me? Bella's little sister? Is that all anyone thinks of me."

"Oh, Cissy." He spoke softly. "Nobody thinks of you just as Bella's little sister. I don't think of you like that atall. I consider you – dare I say – a friend?"

She beamed at him widely and he was dazzled. Her true smile was a million times prettier then the fake one she usually showed. "Lucius Malfoy, I thought you were supposed to be cold and rude, but that was really nice. You're my friend too."

He chuckled. "I guess you just bring out the nice in me."

A slightly awkward silence filled the room, until Dobby broke it by bringing them ice-cold water and hangover potion, which they both downed quickly. Narcissa felt a million times better immediately.

"You should smile like that, and be happy like you were last night, more often." Lucius told.

"I smile, and I'm happy, all the time." She protested.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. Whenever you and Jasmine are together you act like you're the greatest people in the world, and everyone else is scum under your feet. You never smile properly when you're with her, only when you want to get something from someone. You don't hang out and laugh with other girls your age, because Jasmine thinks it beneath both of you. I know you, I've been around you and your whole family your whole life, and I know that you're a happy person, and I know you aren't a self-obsessed bitch like she is."

Narcissa thought about what he said. It struck close to home. "Sometimes," she whispered softly, "I just want to smile and laugh and have a good time, like last night. But with Jasmine everything is calculated so we seem most perfect. Being perfect is so hard. I know I said last night that I was tired of being little miss perfect to everyone, but I know its my fault that they see me like that."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "You are wise beyond your years, my friend. Few people can take critism and not argue against it, but take it and analyse themselves."

"Thanks? I think." She giggled, suddenly quite happy. Something about Lucious made her a bit giddy. Or maybe it was leftover alcohol from the night before.

"See? I just want you to smile more often, smile like that. You won't even have to worry about getting people to do things for you, because I know for that smile, wizards will move mountains for you."

She felt a little bit embarassed at the compliment, but took it anyway. "I should probably get going, though." She told him, reaching over to give him a little hug. "Sorry for taking over your bed." She stood up and gathered up her stuff that she had so unceremoniously dropped on the ground last night. When she reached the door, she hesitated and turned back to look at him for a second, sitting regally on his kingly bed, his grey eyes boring staring at her. "And, thanks."

"It was no problem. But could you do me a favour? Don't mention to Bellatrix that we slept in the same bed… she's quite protective of you."

She nodded. "I promise, it's our little secret." She gave him a last smile and left the room, intending on finding her way back down to the big fireplace and flooing home.

She finally managed to find her way through the maze of hallways with the help of a house elf, who also got her jacket for her and helped her put it on. The wealth of the Malfoys was unparalleled, even by ancient wizarding families like her own, and their manor was simply enourmus. She stepped in the fireplace and braced herself for the oncoming motion sickness, and before she knew it she was flying through fireplaces and finally tumbled out of the small one in her room, ashy and uncomfortable but grateful she made it home all in one piece. It was christmas eve now, and there would be a million things to do before her cousins and relatives came for christmas eve dinner.  
*

"Wear this." Druella Black strode into her daughter's room and placed an elegent dress on hed bed. "To dinner tonight."

Narcissa turned away from her vanity and stared at her mother. Never before had her mother told her what to wear, not since she was five years. Narcissa prided herself on the fact that she could always throw together a beautiful outfit and look right for whatever occasion it was. After a brief nap in the morning, she had been running all over the house, hepling her mother manage the house elves and tell them what rooms to arrange better, who would be staying where, how the table should be set… and so on. The whole house smelled deliciously like Christmas, and her stomach was groaning in hunger already. "Why?" she asked simply.

Druella sighed. "Your grandmother kept hounding me about how those dress robes you wore to tea last week where too inappropriate. She seems to think that your virtue should be kept under lock and key particularly carefully. Maybe she has given up on Bella and Andy."

"Grandmother will never give up on anyone." Narcissa eyed the dress. It wasn't too bad – the top was long sleeved, high, but tight, in a dark, forest green velvet, amd at her waist the skirt flew out in thinstrips of flowy, lighter green silk, almost to her knees. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter past four, darling, please do hurry up and get dressed, everyone will be arriving shortly." She swept put pf the room , her blue dress trailing behind her.

Less then an hour later, the Black family was seated in the formal dinning room, dressed in their Christmas best. Narcissa sat in between Andromeda and Bellatrix, and across from her cousin Sirius. Regulus, her other cousin, was there as well; so were their parents, and Grandmother. The formal dinning room was dark and sombre, and unwelcoming. They hardly ever ate in here. Of course, it was Grandmother's favorite room. She was dressed in a sombre black dress, an expensive shawl dangling from her shoulders.

Her father stood up at the head of the table and lifted his goblet. "Merry Christmas, everyone! Now, let the feast begin." He took a deep sip from his goblet and sat back down. Instantly the house elves hurried in, carriers platters apon platters of food that they placed all down the table, resulting in a mouth-watering mixture of smells. Conversation broke out among the family, but for a while Narcissa didn't say anything, and just enjoyed the food. She loved christmas dinner and always ate double of what she normally ate, if not more.

"Bellatrix, could Mr. Lestrange not make it to dinner tonight?" Grandmother asked.

"No, he had other… arrangments." Bellatrix smiled almost evilly. It was those types of smiles and expressions that made shivers run down Narcissa's back. "And I wasn't allowed to miss family dinner." She threw a dirty look down the table at her father.

"You know that once you marry, you will most likely be spending Christmas with your new family, so forgive us if we wish to spend these last precious years with you." Druella said kindly. Bella didn't answer.

Sirius aimed a light kick in Narcissa's direction and she rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly. Sirius didn't get along too well with his family, mostly because he was a Gryffindor and had some very un-Black views (he was similar to Andromeda in this way, but at least she was a Ravenclaw). Narcissa always had a soft spot in her heart for him. He was three years younger then her and in the days when Bellatrix and Andromeda where off at school and left their sister by herself she as played lots with Sirius. Everything had been so much easier as children… when their biggest problems were if they were going to play Wizards and Muggles, or Princesses.

"Nacissa, is there something going on between you and Lucius? I saw you guys at his party and you seemed rather comfortable." Bellatri diverted tha attention away from her with a comment she knew would rouse the conversation.

Narcissa blushed lightly, wondering what her sister would say if she found out that they had slept in the same bed all night. Her family, on the other hand, took her blush as indication that Bellatrix was speaking the truth and all looked questioningly at her.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" Grandmother asked.

"Yes, Grandmother, but Bellatrix isn't telling the truth. There is nothing going on between us, we are simply on good terms lately. He has a girlfriend."

"That vile Parkinson girl is just a distraction. I can tell when Lucius likes something, I know him well."

"Malfoy! That would certainly be a good match. They are a good family, Narcissa, very good. You know firsthand how many splendid properties they own."

"Please, I'm not interested in Malfoy and he is not interested in me. I like him only as a friend, and that itself is new as we have not always gotten along in the past." Narcissa said firmly, like a Black only could.

"Good." Andromeda spoke up. "I never liked Malfoy, he's such an arrogant prat."

It was the completely wrong thing to say. All the elders of the family turned to look at her. The Malfoy name was prominent and not one that should be spoken against.

"Young lady, mind your manners." Druella adomished.

"Druella, it is no wonder that Andromeda is so loose with her ideals and opions if she try to influence her so gently." Grandmother jumped in, never one to back down from confrontation. "Andromeda Black, the Mafloys are an extremely respectable family and the young man is neither arrogant nor a prar, but rather a gentleman. If Narcissa had indeed attracted his attention then it is a good thing for her. You should hope to make such a good match with someone."

Andromeda laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yes, I forgot, he is rich and his bloodline is perfect, that makes up for everything else he does."

Their father slammed his fist on the table and the dishes all jumped. "You will NOT speak like that to your grandmother, and you will not speak like that at the dinner table. I can not prevent you from speaking your mind about such matters but I can stop you from doing so in MY house. Do you understand me?"

Andromeda didn't reply. The expression on her face was murderous. There was a long silence around the table as they all tried to recollect their thoughts, and Druella came out with the first thing she could think of to smooth over the conversation. "Darling, it has been arranged for Evan Rosier to be your escort to the Christmas Ball tomorrow. Isn't that lovely?"

Grandmother nodded. "Rosier is an extremely polite young gentleman. I do hope you enjoy your company tomorrow night, and perhaps there will be a dinner date sometime in the future."

"I will NOT be going to the Christmas ball with Rosier. All of you are completely crazy if you actually think that's going to happen. Completely nuts."

"Andromeda, shut up, you're spoiling Christmas dinner. Why won't you go with Rosier? There is nothing wrong with him." Bellatrix added angrily.

"I am not going with Rosier!" she jumped up, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Andy, sit down." Narcissa said quietly. Her sister ignored her completely.

"Give me one good reason you won't go with Rosier." Cygnus Black said venomously. "And it better not be that you don't like him."

"I'm not going with Rosier because he is an evil, selfish, spoiled, self-righteous ass…" she trailed off. "And because I am engaged!" She glared at them all as she yelled out the last sentence, daring them to say something. Narcissa had a bad feeling about this. A terrible feeling about this.

"Darling, engaged? Why haven't you told us? Who is the lucky man?" Druella asked in a falsely cheery voice. Nobody else believed for a second that they would be happy about Andromeda's choice in husband, but Druella was a mother, a mother who was desperate to not loose her child. A mother who was praying to every god out there that her child had not done something terribly stupid.

"I am engaged to to Ted Tonks, and yes, he is a muggleborn, and yes he is a Hufflepuff, and nothing you will say to me will change the fact that I love him and I am going to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him."

Narcissa had never quite seen bravery like this. Her sister was going her best to put on a cold, defiant mask, but she could see her hands shaking. Andromeda's eyes jolted around the table from family member to family member as she saw them take in the life-changing news. An awful stillness has settled on all of them, all of them except for Sirius who gave Andy a big smile but wisely chose not to speak.

Finally, Cygnus Black rose to his feet and his furious eyes landed on his oldest child. "Get out of my house. You are no longer a member of this family. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**A/N: well, there it is. I found this scene hard to write, but I hope I made it realistic for all of you readers. Please review, I love hearing your feedback : )**


	4. Christmas Ring

Chaos struck the Black household like it had never struck it before. Druella burst into noisy tears and fled the room. Bellatrix rose from her seat and looked like she was about to slap her sister. Grandmother didn't move from her chair, she was in such shock. Then, all of a sudden, everyone began screaming at Andromeda; everyone except Sirius, who was watching the scene unfold with an amused expression, and Narcissa, who sat in her chair, unable to move, as if she had been frozen.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE OLD AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK –"

"NO FILTHY, MUD-BLOOD LOVING SCUM WILL BE MY DAUGHTER, GO ON, GET OUT, GO WHERE YOU BELONG – "

"BLOOD TRAITOR! FILTH! SCUM!"

"NEVER, EVER, TRY TO TALK TO ME AGAIN IF YOU MARRY YOUR PRECIOUS LOVE, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE MY SISTER AND I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

Andromeda, white-faced and seething, endured the screaming for a few minutes before she picked up her glass, he hand shaking. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS ANY LONGER!" and to really get their attention, she threw with all her strength her glass at the wall; it shattered into a million little pieces and showered them all with fine bits of glass. It got the quiet she so badly wanted. She pointed her wand around the table. "I'm leaving." She seethed. "I don't care if I ever see you again, this is goodbye. GOODBYE!" she turned on her heel and ran from the room.

The room stayed quiet. Nobody knew what to do. Grandmother was clutching her heart as if it might fail her. Narcissa still couldn't move. They sat in silence until father stood up roughly, sweaty and pale, and without another word turned and stomped out of the room too. Bellatrix still looked like she wanted to curse someone, anyone. She turned her black eyes onto the motionless Narcissa, and gave her a small nod, a nod that seemed to say, "it's me and you now, and it will be fine, because that's the way it was always meant to be."

"I'm going out for a bit." Her voice cut through the deep silence like glass. She didn't wait for a reply, but threw her chair out of the way and stomped off.

"I think I need to retire." Grandmother said faintly. "I will be in my rooms if I am needed."

Regalus pipped up. "Do you need anything from me, Grandmother?"

She seemed to be in a complete daze, something Narcissa had never witnessed in her life before. "No – alone. Thank you boy, but I need to be alone." She moved much slower then she normally did, dragging her feet out of the room.

"Narcissa, I think we best get going… we will see you tomorrow at the Christmas Ball." Her Uncle told her kindly. "It would be best if we didn't stay the night."

She nodded robotically. "I will instruct the house elves to bring the gifts from under our tree that are for you to you house in london immediately. Polly!"

The house elf appeared, looking meek. The fight had not gone unnoticed by the house elves. "Yes, Miss?"

"Polly, take all the gifts for my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins, and send them to their house immediately. And remove all gifts for and from Andromeda Black from this house. Now!"

Polly scurried away, understanding the need for quick action. "I will see you out." Narcissa added to her family. All she could concentrate on for the moment was organizing this. She wouldn't allow any other thoughts to infiltrate her brain. She led them to the front room, where their coats were hanging. She called Polly back and told her to bring down the overnight bags of their guests. Finally, finally, she ushered them to the fireplace in the parlour, and they were gone.

Narcissa sank down onto the floor. What an awful day. What an awful christmas. She eyed the tree in the corner of the room, so beautifully decorated with pinecones and silver lights and fake snow. The presents glittered underneath, but for the first time in her life Narcissa had no interest in them. Damn her. Damn Andromeda for ruining this holiday. Every Christmas they spent in this house, they would remember the Christmas when Andromeda turned her back on her family and everything they believed in.

She head footsteps in the hallway, coming towards the parlour. Seconds later, Andromeda entered, wearing her finest travelling cloack and levitating two trunks in front of her. They were old and battered, Narcissa noticed. She had refused to use the ones with the Black crest.

"Oh… Narcissa." Andromeda came to a halt when she saw her sister sitting on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. A strange silence filled the room once again. "I didn't mean – I didn't mean for it to happen like this, please believe me." Narcissa couldn't bring herself to reply, fearful that the tears she was holding back would burst out. Andromeda had silver tear tracks all down her cheeks, and now her soft brown eyes shone again. "I love you, but our family would have never accepted my choice. I'm not ready to live a caged life, and maybe one day you will feel the same way as me." She paused again, as if wishing Narcissa to say something. When she didn't, she threw some floo powder in the flames and shrunk both of her trunks. "Goodbye, sister. I hope that one day you will forgive me."

Narcissa brought her face up from her knees and glared at Andromeda. "You are no sister of mine." She spat. Andromeda bit her lip, fighting back emotions from appearing on her face, and nodded. She stepped into the fire and called out a name, and she was gone. Forever.

Somehow, she made it back to her room. She wasn't quite sure how, as her brain appeared to have frozen. She sank down on her bed and stared ahead of her. What was she supposed to do? Laugh? Cry? Pretened it would be a great Christmas? There was no one to talk to. Bellatrix had disapeared off somewhere, she was sure, and the rest of her family was best left alone. It was Christmas eve, and there was no where she could go.

After a while, her eyes fell on a certain package she had forgotten about, that was sitting on her bedside table. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had tried to open it. She remembered being frustrated that she couldn't open it. It seemed ridiculous to her now. Just for the sake of doing something, she picked up th package and pulled off the ribbon. The wrapping paper came off easily this time, leaving in Narcissa's hand an ancient plum velvet jewelry box. She opened it carefully, and couldn't help but gasp at what she saw inside.

It was the saphire ring she admired so much the day she helped Lucius pick out a gift for his mother. The saphires sparkled brilliantly on the big flower. It fit her middle finger perfectly. Was it really possible that Lucius bought it for her? She has only gazed at it longingly, she hadn't even said anything. But who else had seen the ring?

A note was at the bottom of the box that she hadn't noticed before.

_Thank you for helping me with a gift for my mother. I saw you looking at this ring, and thought it would be a good gift for you. The saphires match your eyes perfectly, but they are not nearly as beautiful. I hope you will accept my token of friendship and perhaps we can get along better then we have in the past. _

_-L _

Narcissa stared at the little note in disbelief. Was this a joke? What was he trying to do? Thank her for her help, court her by complimenting her, or ask to be her friend? Since when had any of these things interested him anyway? Bellatrix had said something about him paying extra attention to her at his party, but she hadn't really thought about it any further. When had this change come over him anyway, whether he wanted to be friends with her, or something more? When did he decided that the kid sister of his friend Bellatrix was worthy of his attention?

She shook all the thought from her head. It was all too much to consider. For now, she decided, she would read nothing into it, and only accept the ring as a beautiful piece of jewelry.

Nobody was really expecting to open gifts in the morning. However, father had gotten in his head that they would act as nothing had happened, and when nobody had descended to the parlour by eleven, he sent the house-elves to fetch them. Narcissa was awake already, having slept unwell, and was wrapped up in a long silk robe. Apon the elf's arrival, she changed into a simple set of silver robes (after all, Blacks had to look presentable in every situation) and descended to the parlour. Grandmother was already there, sitting in her usual chair, wearing black robes, as always. Father was hidden behind a newspaper, evidently waiting for their remaining family members. Bellatrix entered moments after Narcissa, looking drawn and tired, but in a better mood then she had been in the night before. The only person missing was Druella.

The house-elves brought scones and coffee and orange juice to each of them on a platter decorated with a wreath and baubles. They ate in peace, none of them willing to open the gifts until their mother arrived. Half an hour, she appeared. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but she looked reasonably calm and dressed in a pair of pine-tree green robes. "Have you all been waiting for me? My apologies." Her voice sounded horribly false as she took her seat beside her husband.

"It's no problem." Narcissa said quietly. Nobody was in the mood to fight anymore, there had been enough of that.

As the family tradition went, their father cast a spell on the treee, and one present would shoot out at its new owner, who would open it infront of everyone. Then the next gift would fly out. That was they way they had opened gifts for as long as she could remember. This year, they all opened their gifts very quickly, without too much chatter. Narcissa received books, several beautiful sets of dress robes, a gift card for a new gown from her favorite dress maker in Paris, jewlery from her families collections, as well as new jewelry from her favorite stores. She also got parfume, and a beauitful magic watch, and many other things. It was a bountiful christmas, but Narcissa's mind couldn't help but wander to the saphire ring sitting on her vanity, the most perfect gift she had received.

After they opened their presents, instead of sitting around and chatting like they usually did, they discussed the ball quickly and then went their separate ways.

"Girls, I expect you dressed, made-up, and ready by six-thirty on the dot. We will be departing at a quarter to seven by carriage. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"The seamstress will arrive with your dresses sometimes after five, yes?" Druella added on. "I trust both of you are old enough to pick suitable jewlery and everything else needed."

"We'll be fine Mama, don't concern yourself." Bellatrix said more softly then usual. "Just take care of yourself."

Druella's eyes filled with tears again. "Come here, my daughters." She whispered, and as if they were little girls, drew them into a tight hug. Narcissa hated her former sister even more at the sight of her mother's heartbreak.

Usually, the Christmas Ball was one of Narcissa's favorite balls. Everyone who was anyone came, and it was held in the ancient and beautiful Ministry ballroom, which was not actually at the Ministry itself but in a grand mansion near Whiltshire. This year… there would no doubt be talk about Andromeda's absence. In fact, half of the pure blood wizards were already probably aware of the scandal, since Narcissa's aunt was the sort of woman that loved making every other family appear badly. There would be whispers, and when the alcohol got flowing, probably questions. So it was rather half-heartedly that Narcissa set to doing her make-up. She put creams on her face, then with the tip of her wand airbrushed her skin so it was even more flawless then it usually was. She added some rosy blush on her cheeks, and dabbed silvery-pink eyeshadow onto her lids. Some black eyeliner on her top lid and some magical eyelash-lengthining mascara on her lashes, and her blue eyes stood at attention. She brushed her teeth again before carefully applying nude lipstick and gloss. When it was all done, she put a resistant charm on her face, to ensure her make-up held throughout the night.

Polly usually helped Narcissa with her hair. The house-elf was unusually skilled at turning her blonde mane into loose, elegant curls that flowed over her shoulders. This year, those elegant curls were loosly pinned up with a diamond clasp, a few pieces framing her pretty face.

Everything she put on her body for that night was always expensive, and perfect. Even her underwear and bra were delicate white lace from France; dainty, sexy, but ladylike. Polly helped attach the snowflake necklace securely around her neck, and an ancient pair of tiny snowflake diamond studs that went perfectly adorned her ears. Narcissa debated between a diamond cuff she had originally intended on wearing, and a thin diamond and saphire chain for her wrist. She wanted to wear her new ring, but it would have to wait. Eventually, the diamond cuff won. After all, the dress she had purchased was simple, and elegant, and meant to be worn with an ostentacious amount of sparkle.

The seamstress arrived late, but there were only two of them to attend to this year. First, she adjusted Bellatrix's dress while Narcissa lounged in her robe and watched, quietly sipping on champagne. She wanted to scream, everything was so subdued. She couldn't help but remember all the giggles the three sisters had shared in this room while getting ready for countless balls, the Christmas one included. Now the room was cold, and silent.

Bellatrix was wearing her black her in loose curls down her shoulders. She wore a queenly dress; it was a rich, wine red velvet, with a tight bodice and long sleeves, and an almost completely bare back as the dress dipped in a deep v at the back. The skirt fluttered long and loose, not too wide, but still spreading out. It suited Bellatrix beautifully. Narcissa smiled for the first time that day at her sister. "You look beautiful, Bella." Black moonstone glittered on a long chian around her neck, and in a huge ring on her finger. "What shoes?"

Bella shrugged. "Just plain, tall, suede black pumps." She twirled off to the side and fell gracefully into a chair. "Your turn, Cissy."

Narcissa's dress was a soft, pale, rose pink. It was made of silk-organza, which was delightful to touch. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, the top almost like a corset, the fabric winding aorund diagnoally and then folding up on the bodice. It stopped at her waist, and from there long, slim skirts fell wispily to her feet.

"You look like a vision, my darling, like a true angel." A voice came from the doorway. Both girls spun to see their father standing in the entrance to the room, a small smile on his face. "Both of you look beautiful, although I can't way you look like an angel, Bella."

She smirked. "I never wanted to look like an angel, that's Cissy's job. We aren't late, are we?"

"No, my dear, you still have a few minutes to get your things together. Your mother just sent me to check in on you."

"Er – how is mother? Does she look – good?"

"Your mother is a true Black, Narcissa, she looks beautiful and is just putting the finishing touched on herself." He replied. The subject was not up for discussion, that much could be seen from his voice. "I will see you girls in the parlour as soon as you are ready."

Back in her room, Narcissa sunk her feet into patent nude pumps, and pulled on a long, white wool coat that she buttoned firmly. The only think she had left to do was put her lipstick and wand in a small silver clutch, and she was done. She knocked on Bella's door. "Are you ready?"

"In a minute. Come in." the voice called.

As neat as Narcissa's room always remained, Bella's was always a disaster. Clothes, book, magazines, pillows… everything was scattered around the floor. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from thick, white candles, engulfing the room in a curious glow that was as mysterious as the room's inhabitant.

Bella emerged from her closet with a fur shrug. Her mouth, coated with red lipstick, pulled into a trademark smirk and she did a twirl for her sister. "Do I look ready?"

"You look perfect. Wait till Rody sees you, he'll probably die. Actually, Granmother will die first when she sees the back of your dress."

"She isn't even going to the ball, she's going to some old people party instead for all those over the age of seventy." Bellatrix grinned. "Thank god. I'm not ready to hear the marriage speech again. Shall we head downstairs?"

"Certainly, my dear sister." They linked arms and carefully left the room and went down to the parlour. They had enough practice in heels to be ble to walk smoothly and quickly without falling down. In the parlour, Cygnus was dressed in his best grey dress robes, and Druella was wearing a black dress that hugged the curves she still head extremely well. They were sitting silently and Narcissa had a feeling they had been having a serioud conversation right before they appeared.

"My beautiful daughters, are you ready?" Druella asked them as they eneterd. "The carriage is just pulling up to the front."

It was a custom to attend balls by carriage. Then there would be no risk of people splinching or ending up in the wrong fireplace because they drank too much. And it was much more elegant to step out of a beautiful carriage drawn by pure brown horses them to stumble out of a dusty fireplace.

All the diamonds, dresses, and carriages in the world couldn't improve Narcissa's somber mood. She wasn't the only one. They were all mellow, and reserved, much kinder and more polite with each other then usually. Narcissa wished that she could just avoid the whole ball, or at least hide out on a corner. She would do her best on the second account. She had zero desire to make small talk, and to dance, and to laugh merrily with everyone.

The carriage descended before the wrought-iron gates that guarded the ancient Ministry manor. They opened for them and the horses galloped galently to the front doors, where other families were getting out of carriages and stepping into the entrance hall to discard of their coats. Their horses waited patiently until it was their turn to stop right in front of the stone steps that led up to the huge oak doors. The Blacks got out; sombre, quiet, and reflective, and immediately fake smiles sprung on all their faces. They weren't just anybody, and they knew how balls worked. They knew the questions they would soon face. Those smiles had to stay in place all night.

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, it was sort of a sombre chapter, I wanted to portray how shaken up they all are even though they won't admit it at all. Next chapter should be more interesting, and longer!**


	5. Suprises

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine. **

**A/N: so sorry about the lack of updates. School has been hell the past few months, with exams and papers and university applications and all. Hopefully I will be updating a lot faster now! Enjoy **

The beautiful ballroom was decorated with twelve giant christmas trees that shone bringtly with different coloured crystal ornaments and lights. Mistletoe hung from the doors that led to the grand balcony outside. The tables, with green tablecloths, had beautiful red candles wrapped in wreaths as centerpieces. Even the huge chandeliers that hing from the gilded ceiling where wrapped in wreaths. The christmas decorations were merry, and so were most people in the room as they danced. Narcissa sat at one of the round tables around the edge of the room, by herself. She had suffered enough through the extravagent meal, but now she just wanted to go home. She had danced several dances with people she felt she couldn't refuse, including the Minister himself who was a good friend of the family.

She sipped her glass of champagne lightly, enjoying the tickling sensation from the bubbly. It seemed that Bellatrix was coping with the situation at hand by drinking. A lot. Much more then she should have been at a ball, but the Christmas Ball was notorious for not being as stuffy as the rest. At least Roddy was taking care of her, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't accidentally topple over and steering her away from people she shouldn't talk to while intoxicated. He was a good boyfriend.

Narcissa decided to get something a little more potent then champagne and got out of her seat. She dogged her way through the crowd to the long bar on one side of the room, careful to avoid anybody she knew well.

"I'll have whatever special christmas cocktail you have." She leaned on the bar with her elbows. "And make it potent."

"Rough night?" the bartneder asked, apparently hearing the tone of desperation in her voice. "How about I make you my own personal cocktail?"

"Sure, why not." She shrugged. Somebody had left a pack of cigarettes on the counter, unopened. She wrapped her hands around it and took them. Maybe she would enjoy one later, who knew. "What's in this cocktail of yours?"

"It's quite simple, really. A healthy amount of tequila," he poured in almost two full shots of it, "then some pinapple juice." He shook it well, and poured it into tall glass with a pineapple on the side. "I hope this makes your night better."

The drink was bitter and Narcissa enjoyed it greatly. The taste suited her mood exactly. "I'm not really sure if anything can make my night better." She admitted. "But hopefully it will make me more fun to be around." She took the drink and walked away. It would be nice to get some fresh air. She walked over to one of the doors and fished through her bag for her coat tag. She pressed it against a tall black panel the size of a door, and minutes later her dress appeared there. She put it on and stepped through the glass (instead of opening the doors in the winter cold, people could simply step through them). The balcony was still quite empty. It had started snowing outside, big, lazy snowflakes. There were a set of hidden stairs off the far end of the balcony that led to the gardens, which were decorated with little gazebos with warming charms on them, as far as she remembered. The gazeebos, unlike the colourful interior of the ballroom, where decorated with little trees covered in tiny, shinning white faieries. The fairies wound up the pillars as well, making the gazeebos each a little bright spot in the dark garden.

Narcissa wandered down to one of the gazeebos and sat down on the bench inside. She took a long sip of her drink and looked down at the pack of cigarettes. Wizarding cigarettes were different then muggle ones; they were self lighting, and made of special silver paper that sparkled (these were a special christmas variety). She put one up to her mouth and it lit itself, bursting into a bright diplay before quieting down a bit. Narcissa felt a lot more relaxed here then she did inside. She got up to go stand against the railing, to look at the gardens, and lost in thought, she finished her big drink quickly.

"You shouldn't smoke."

She twirled around to see who the intruder was. It was Lucius. He was wearing handsome black dress robes, with a bowtie and a silver vest underneath, over his starch white shirt. His white blonde hair was getting longer, and it wasn't slicked back tonight but loose over his head. He smiled at her and took the almost finished cigarette from her hands, shaking his head. He tossed it over the side of the gazeebo and stepped closer to her. "You're too beautiful to smoke." He said quietly.

Narcissa felt almost paralyzed, but in the best way. Lucius was gazing at her with his silver eyes, silver eyes which sparkled under the white lights. His eyes were hooded and intense, almost challanging, as he stared into her blue ones, and she couldn't look away from his gaze. He startled her when he took her hand. "Come, I want to show you another gazebo."

"I like this one." She challanged defiantly. "I've grown accustomed to it."

He chuckled. "I promise it'll be worth it." He stepped even closer to her. She could see the snoowflakes clinging to his blonde lashes.

"There's no path to any of the other gazebos." She said. "I'm wearing heels."

A mischevious glint found its way into his eyes. "I can help you with that." In one swift moment he grabbed her and scooped her up as if she was a baby. He gazed down at her in his arms, grinning. "See? There's nothing to complain about now."

She couldn't help but giggle. "What do you want to show me that is so important you'll carry me just so I cooperate?"

He didn't answer, but set off walking easily. "You don't weigh anything." He told her cheerfully.

She laughed. "I assure you that I do. Your arms will be sore tomorrow from carrying me."

"I assure you they will not be, thank you very much. Now, I want you to close your eyes. We're nearly there."

"I will not close my eyes, what if you abduct me?"

"You're not that special, I wouldn't risk my life and my future just to aduct you. Now, eyes closed."

She obliged. She could feel him climbing the stairs into the new gazebo and wondered what on earth was so special about it. The snow had been falling a little harder, and it was a little more slippery. He set her down on a bench and then whispered softly in her ear, "open."

Her eyes flew open and she gazed around in wonder. Instead of christmas trees, this gazebo was decorated with roses. There were roses in big pots in every corner of the gazebo, and on the railing, and intertwined in the roof. With the snow falling, and the sparkling little faeries, it looked beautiful. She stood up, still in amazement, and turned to one of the flowers to sniff it delicatly. It smelt like spring.

"This is beautiful." She breathed. "Thank you, Lucius, you have greatly improved my night."

He smiled. "The background pales in comparison to you, Narcissa, but I am very glad to hear that." He took her bare hand and kissed it like a true gentleman. "You look a thousand times more beautiful then a flower ever could."

Narcissa's heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to explode. Somehow, Lucius had made something that she would have normally thought to be cheesy, and, well, lame, into something magical. She stepped a little closer to him, shivering. It wasn't that she was cold, but her mind couldn't process all the thoughts in her brain, epecially the way he was looking at her, and it made her shiver in nervousness, in anticipation for what was to come.

Their faces were inches apart. He was no longer smiling, but staring at her completely, the shield in his grey eyes let down, his soul pushing to be let out. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you, Lucius."

His hands grabbed her and squeezed them gently. "Anything for you." He muttered as if in a trance. Narcissa wanted so badly for him to kiss her, to feel his hard body pressed against hers, but he wouldn't do it, he was holding back. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to look away. "You're cold." He noticed her shivering. "Come here." He drew her small body into his lean one, wrapping his arms around her and warming her with his tight embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and let her eyes flutter closed as he held her. In his arms, it felt like nothing would ever go wrong again. He held her tightly for a minutes, and then moved her over the bench so she could sit down.

Narcissa suddenly remembered his christmas present. "Lucius, I can't believe you got me that ring! I love it."

He smiled. "Seeing you so happy about it makes it worth every sickle I spent on it completely worth it."

"It was the best part of my christmas." She said honestly.

"Oh, yes, happy christmas, it slipped my mind. Did you have a good holiday?"

Narcissa grimanced. "Oh, yes, it was _lovely_."

"Narcissa…" he muttered. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. I heard what happened with your sister."

She jumped up. "She is no longer my sister. She gave that up when she walked out on our family to marry a muggle."

Lucius let out a low whistle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She whirled around to face him. "No, Lucius, I don't want to talk about it. I want to pretend like I never had a sister to begin with, I want to erase the events of the past 24 hours, I want to go home and crawl into bed and not have to smile at everyone at this stupid ball. But I do not want to talk about it." Hot tears sprung into her eyes and she tried to blink them away before he saw them.

He stood up and grabbed her wrist and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it sheepishly. "I guess there isn't really I can say to make you feel better, other then it'll blow over eventually. And if you need anything, I'll be here."

"I think I'm going to back to the ball." Narcissa said abruptly. "You should go back to your girlfriend."

"Cissy…"

"Bye, Lucius." The mention of the christmas debacle brought Narcissa back to reality. Lucius had a girlfriend, and he was obviously just playing around with Narcissa. She had been gone from the ball long enough and she didn't need people whispering about her wherabouts. Just because Andromeda had shamed the Black name didn't mean she had to too.

She put her best fake smile on as she entered the ball again. Almost immediately, she as asked to dance by a Ravenclaw, Ethan Davies, and then by a few other suitable bachelors. She barely sat down for the rest of the evening, and by the time one in the morning rolled aorund, she was more then ready to head home. Bellatrix was no where to be found; for once Cygnus and Druella didn't seem to care, and assumed that she would show up eventually at home. Cygnus was in a weird mood; when Narcissa sat down to rest her feet he joined her at their table, carrying a glass of firewhiskey.

"Narcissa, Narcissa…" he sighed. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Yes, father. My feet hurt, though, I've danced a lot this night."

"My beautiful daughter." He took her hands. "Be careful, be careful. Everything is about to change. I only hope you find someone who will help you bear those winds of change."

"What are you talking about, father?"

He sighed again, deeply. "If only I could tell you, my beautiful princess. Great things are about to happen. Your sister has made a very bad decision for the moment. You will see, my darling."

"I won't do anything to shame you, father." Narcissa whispered. "Never."

He smiled warmly across the table. "I know, princess, I know." He drained his glass. "Aren't you bored talking over here with your old dad? Go have fun with your friends."

"Almost everyone's gone," she pointed out around the huge ballroom. It was true; out of the several hundred people that had been there earlier, only about fifty remained. Narcissa spotted Lucius in the corner, in a heated discussion with Yaxley. She wanted to glare at him and hate him for messing with her head, but she couldn't help but smile at the frustrated expression on his face. He looked like a five-year-old who wasn't allowed to play with his favorite toy anymore. Cygnus followed her gaze to Malfoy, and turned back around, a small smile on his face.

"Is it true, then? You and young Malfoy?"

She shook her head adhamently. "No, father, nothing. He is not the right type of boy. He just messes around with a different girl every week."

He chuckled. "Maybe you'll be the girl that breaks that pattern. I can't see anyone dropping you just after a week."

Druella approached their table. "Cygnus, shall we head home? I'm completely exhausted. Narcissa, you may stay longer if you like. I believe Bellatrix is in the gardens somewhere with some of her friends."

"No, I think I'll come too." Narcissa stood up. "My feet are hurting."

The next few days following Christmas were anything but calm. The wizarding world found out about the scandal, and howlers followed, as well as nasty articles in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly condemning the Black family as evil for disowning their daughter. Narcissa stayed irritably shut up in her room, reading and finishing her homework, counting down the hours until she could leave for Paris. She was going on the thirtieth, giving her enough time to buy a new dress there before the new years party. Jasmine had written to her; news of the scandal had spread to the well-to-do-families of France, but Jasmine assured her that her family stood behind the Blacks and supported their actions. After a few days spent endlessly in her room, Narcissa was going crazy. She had organized her closet, her books, and her jewelry. She packed her trunk for her trip, and she finished all the homework she had been assigned over the holidays. She even did some sketching of the view of the gardens from her balcony. She tried to avoid thinking about Lucius. He didn't write to her; but nevertheless she couldn't find the courage to take the saphire ring off her finger.

That evening, she decided to go for a walk through her house. When she was a kid, exploring the house had been one of her favorite things to do – the ancient manor was full of hidden rooms, twisting passages, and old magic. This time, she wasn't looking for anything special; just an escape from the solitude of her room. Her feet took her away from the her wing of the house, past her parents wing, and up a hidden staircase she had nearly forgotten about. It led up to what had been one of her ancestors study's; it was full of dusty books and weird objects with inscriptions in different languages. The desk was covered with spiderwebs and papers, as if its owner had left expecting to come back.

Narcissa had always dismissed this room before, as creepy and boring, but now she took a closert look around. She look closely at one of the bookcases, and blew the dust off a few books. She a tiny little book about goblin-made products off the shelf, and immediately a slow, creaking noise vibrated around the room. Narcissa froze, worried that some ancient curse would come shooting at her, but nothing happened. Instead, slowly, the bookcase was opening, creaking and groaning with age.

Narcissa picked up the candle she had set down on the desk and backed away until the door was completely empty. A faint, pink glow was coming from the room. With great caution, Narcissa entered.

He room was small, and completely round. Even the ceiling curved into a shere. The walls were stone, but somehow they lacked the grime that one would expect them to be coated with. As Narcissa moved more into the room, she could see ancient enscriptions on the stone walls; stars and moons and other symbols. In the very center of the room, where the pink glow was coming from, a silver jewlery box, with more of the same enscriptions, floated. As she approached it, it seemed to feel her, and the box opened.

Inside sat a a single bracelet, so dazzlingly bright Narcissa had to squint for a moment.

"Sunstone." She said in wonder. "Wow." Sunstone was one of the rarest and most precious stones in the wizarding world. A thousand times stronger the diamond, it was more yellow then the preferred muggle stone, yellow and bright and glittering like the sun itself. It had an incredible amount powers as well; protecting and healing magic that sealed itself with the owner of the jewel. The bracelet must have been worth millions of galleons; it was a complete string of small sunstones, and the most Narcissa had ever seen was a ring of sunstone, on Mrs. Malfoy at the last christmas ball, with a tiny sunstone in the middle of diamonds. She remembered everyone exclaiming over it and its worth; but this, this was so much more.

She wondered if anyone in her family even knew that this existed. Who was the original owner? Who was the one who owned the study? Was the bracelt meant to sit there, forever untouched?

Boldly, Narcissa moved even closer to the bracelet. She knew it was stupid to try to touch it; the bracelet was probably equipped with thousands of curses to protect it. But she spent a few hours examaning it from every which angle, until her legs grew tired and she decided to retire for the night. She left the strange room, replaced the book, and the bookcase closed, leaving no trace of evidence of the hidden room. She glanced over at the messy desk, wishing she could explore it and find out who the owner of the room and the bracelet was, but she could see the sun getting higher in the sky, and she didn't want anyone to discover her secret. Not yet.


End file.
